


Never Have I Ever

by Twykad



Series: Of Shadowhunters and a glittery Warlock [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I can't believe I wrote almost 2K words for that, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drunk!Alec, everyone is quite drunk, tbh, the gang is having drinking games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: The gang is reunited at Malec's loft to have a fun night. Alcohol games are involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not posting yesterday! I had exams TT

Alec had his arms crossed on his chest. Why the Hell had he accepted for this triple-date night at Magnus and his’ home? Simon had made them watch some stupid shows he didn’t even get; he had then put nail polish on Magnus’ nails to not have to pay attention to what was running on TV. It had been ok though, but now, everyone wanted to do a drinking game and Alec wasn’t really up for this. He didn’t want to have a hangover when he will get Max back from Catarina’s. But the majority was in and as Magnus had reminded him, grabbing his arm playfully and kissing his cheek, he then hadn’t the choice to oblige. He sighed and pouted.

 

“I hate you all.” He grumbled before sitting next to Magnus.

 

He knew he didn’t held alcohol as much as the others. He knew he would be the first to be drunk and he didn’t like the idea.

 

“We love you too, darling.” Purred Magnus in his ear.

 

He groaned under the laugh of the others. That wasn’t fair at all; he thought when Magnus kissed his cheek apologetically.

 

***

 

The triple date had been an idea Magnus was proud of and he hoped they could do this once a month. Smiling, he poured alcohol in each glass and handed them to each player. Alec was still pouting so he kissed his cheek again, and was delighted when Alec turned to kiss him on the lips. Izzy, Simon and Clary cooed while Jace groaned in a false disgust.

 

“Okay friends, and fiancé,” Magnus exclaimed playfully when Alec broke the kiss. “Who goes first?”

“I’ll go first!”

“Go on then Salmon!”

“Never have I ever… fantasized about my best friend’s lover”

 

Funny enough, Clary looked at Simon, then at Izzy, then at Jace. She pursed her lips and took the shot. Magnus smiled. He _knew_ it. He let out a short happy giggled and Alec elbowed him, though his mouth was twitching in an I-am-not-smiling-I-swear attempt. Then everyone, except Jace, looked at Simon expectantly. The poor boy moved awkwardly on the floor. Alec narrowed his eyes at him and the former vampire groaned before taking the shot. Alec mouth twitched in an adorable smile, one of those Magnus loved noticing. Jace had raised a brow, and his ears had turned pink. Everyone was smiling knowingly.

 

“You go next Clary.” Magnus smirked.

“Never have I ever…injured myself while trying to impress a girl or boy I was interested in.” She said eye-siding her fiancé.

 

Everyone drank except Izzy.

 

“You people are pathetic.” The beautiful and confident lady commented. “My turn; Never have I ever… Given or received a lap dance!”

 

Magnus smiled and drank, and so did Izzy. He chuckled when Alec looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“Mag-“

“Aw, Alexander,” he cooed. “I will give you one, one day I promise.”

 

Alec went tomato red and the warlock smile in victory. He loved it when he made Alec blush and he wanted to continue.

 

“My turn. Never have I ever…Given or received a purely sensual massage.”

 

While Alec turned even redder, drinking, Clary and Jace were the only ones who didn’t drink and the blond shadowhunter looked almost offended by that fact and threw an accusing look at the red-head woman. She shrugged and pulled her tongue at him.

 

“Jace, you go next!” Izzy exclaimed.

 

***

 

By the time of the second round and his turn again, Alec was already feeling a bit lightheaded. He really couldn’t hold alcohol. And they were all staring at him and he didn’t have any idea about what to say for the game. He looked at Magnus. The warlock was way too pretty this night. Why were the others there already?

 

“Never have I ever… Set someone else’s hair on fire on purpose.” He blurted out then regretted; it definitely sounded better in his head.

“Alec, that’s even worse than your first one.” Izzy mocked gently

 

Magnus drank.

 

“What is wrong with you both?!” Simon scolded.

“Aw don’t be so shocked Socrates, the girl definitely deserved it for criticizing my fashion sense. I swear she isn’t dead, she just ended up with very short hair.”

“You’re a horrible person.”

“I might set _your_ hair in fire if you say that kind of thing to my _fiancé_.”

“ _Alexander_ you’re my hero!”

 

Alec smiled and bent to kiss Magnus, open mouth, gaining a pleased yet surprised moan from the warlock.

 

“Come on guys! Don’t do that in front of us!” Jace complained.

 

***

 

It was now the fourth round and if everyone was starting to get tipsy, they also noticed that Alec was now totally drunk; he was resting on Magnus, hugging him tightly between every questions.

 

“Alec, darling, it’s your turn.”

“Never, have I, ever,” Pause. Smile. “Had sex with someone who’s, at least, ten years older… Or younger, than me.” He ended before drinking, quickly followed by Magnus.

“That wasn’t a fair one, darling.”

“But you’re pretty.” Alec blurted out back.

“Aw thank you Alexander.”

 

Alec smiled happily, and kissed his warlock again.

 

***

 

“Never have I ever…” Izzy started. “Kissed a girl.”

 

She drank, Simon, Jace and Magnus drank. Clary looked at them, hesitated, then got up, went to Isabelle and kissed her before going back to her seat, taking her shot.

 

“Now I have.” She said very proudly, under Jace shocked gaze.

“Sweetheart, don’t kiss my sister, you’re my wife, it’s creepy.”

 

Alec pouted, he didn’t really paid attention at the others anymore. He was looking at Magnus. Very sexy, pretty, handsome Magnus and his beautiful exposed neck.

 

“You’re very pretty Magnus.” He said again. “And handsome. You’re pretty handsome. And sexy too.”

 

As he leant, Magnus stepped back but Alec jumped on him and rubbed his face on his chest before kissing the warlock’s neck. Even drunk, he knew where to kiss and bite to have some reaction from his fiancé who tried to restrain a moan before gently pushing him away.

 

“Okay, no more alcohol for you, darling.” He giggled and Alec pouted. “Let’s stop it and play at something else. Let’s play twister !!!”

“I want to play twister with you only.” He grumbled. “In bed… Do you want to play twister in bed with me?”

“Oh _Alexander_ , I will have so much fun telling you all of this tomorrow.”

 

***

 

Alec had chosen not to play the twister. He could barely walk already. He was then just grumbling the colours and the body parts. Izzy was currently on top of Clary and Jace on top of Simon which made Magnus chuckle a lot, Jace not so much and the girls where just gossiping about their boyfriend and husband. Magnus found this night perfect. He was so glad he had planned it and he congratulated himself. The warlock, following Alec’s next order, fell on his back.

 

“You fell!” Alec yelled. “Now come and give me some attention, I’m bored.”

 

Jace scoffed and, getting up, Magnus pushed him down on Simon.

 

“Come on Magnus!” Izzy scolded. “Only I can be on top on Simon like that!”

“Yes, yes, of course Isabelle.” Magnus laughed letting himself fall in Alec open arms.

 

The shadowhunter circled him and hugged him tightly, kissing his temple, whispering a “mine”. How come he never had got Alec drunk before? All this affection, only for him. He had to stop his fiancé though, when the latter started to put his hands under his shirt. Magnus had dropped all of his glamour and a sudden gasp from Jace made him look up, as Alec was still focused on his stomach.

 

“Magnus! You don’t have any belly-button!”

“Isn’t it _adorable_?” Alec cooed.

 

Jace rolled his eyes and shrugged, his attention turning to the others who had sat.

 

“He doesn’t have any _belly-button_!”

“We saw that Jace.”

“He. Doesn’t. Have. Any. Belly. Button.”

“Yes, I don’t.”

“You don’t.”

“I don’t.”

“And it’s adorable!”

“Damn straight it is, my Alec.”

“He doesn’t have any belly-button, why didn’t I know that. Alec! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because you would have been jealous. Magnus is _mine_.”

 

The blond shadowhunter groaned and everyone else laughed. Alec was wasted and Jace’s reaction was way too funny.

 

***

 

“Magnuuuuuus.”

“Yes, _Alexander_?”

“Awww I love the way you _purr_ my name.”

 

Magnus smiled at him. They were all on the couch, tired, and Alec was on Magnus’ lap tangled on him like a giant koala. He nuzzled his face on the warlock’s neck and put his lips on the tan caramel skin. It was warm and it smelt good. He closed his eyes and inhaled softly his fiancé perfume.

 

“You smell so good Magnus…”

 

The warlock held him tighter and he sighed in pleasure.

 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, my sweet Nephilim.”

 

He smiled against the warlock’s skin.

 

“You guys are disgusting.” Jace commented, Clary sleeping on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her.

 

The soft laugh of Magnus, following Jace’s complaint, lulled Alec into sleep.

 

***

 

Putting his cute shadowhunter into bed had been quite complicated and he had had to ask for Jace help before portaling all his friends back to their own home. Clary was still sleeping and Simon and Izzy were giggling together, their shoulders brushing against each others. For the looks they were throwing at each others, they were going to continue the party in their bedroom while Jace and Magnus just had two sleepy heads. Magnus wouldn’t complain though, Alec had been adorable and affectionate the whole night and he was happy with it. The party had been perfect and there were no way they wouldn’t do it again. Maybe with less alcohol, but still, triple date once a month could be awesome. He went back to the bed room and magicked is make up and clothes off before getting into his pyjama then into the bed, taking his fiancé in his arms. He kissed Alec’s forehead before closing his eyes and welcoming the slumber.

 

***

 

When Alec woke up, not he had the worst headache ever, and the smell of coffee made him nauseous but Magnus wasn’t even in bed with him. He groaned and carefully got up, walking slowly to the kitchen. He felt all groggy and he hated every part of it.

 

“You’re awake!” Magnus explained seeing him.

 

The words rang into Alec’s head and he grimaced.

 

“Don’t be so loud, please.”

“Awww, does my _darling_ have a bad _hangover_?”

“Shut up…”

 

Magnus walked toward him and placed his finger tips on his temples. Alec leant on the cold touch.

 

“There, there.” Magnus soothed making his magic work.

 

Soon enough, the headache was gone and Alec sighed and relaxed.

 

“So, _Alexander_ mine, are you ready to hear what you _did_ last night?”

 

Alec groaned and Magnus laughed. Today was going to be a long, _long_ day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated


End file.
